The conventional liquid crystal display devices have disadvantages of low light utilization rate, small view-angle range, complex structure, and high cost. Therefore, with the development of Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technology, MEMS transmissive light valves are used to replace liquid crystal layers in display devices, in order to control transmittance of lights emitted by a backlight for liquid crystal display. Because MEMS transmissive light valves with high speed and efficiency are used to replace the liquid crystal layers, polarizer, color filter and ITO electrode are no longer necessary, whereby optical efficiency is increased, and power consumption and manufacture cost are decreased.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structural diagram of a conventional display device having MEMS transmissive light valves. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional display device includes: a glass substrate 5; a backlight 10; a reflecting mirror 20 adapted for reflecting lights emitted by the backlight 10; a fixed grating 30 including an opening 31; a movable grating 40 disposed corresponding to the fixed grating 30 and in a bayonet (not shown); a sensing electrode 50 connected to the movable grating 40; a driving electrode 60 corresponding to the sensing electrode 50; a TFT switch 70 connected to the driving electrode 60; and a driving circuit 90 adapted for controlling the TFT switch 70. Driven by the TFT switch 70, the driving electrode 60 and the sensing electrode 50 drive the movable grating 40 to move in the horizontal direction. When the opening 31 of the fixed grating 30 is blocked by the movable grating 40, the lights emitted by the backlight 10 cannot pass through the opening 31; when the opening 31 of the fixed grating 30 is not blocked by the movable grating 40, the lights emitted by the backlight 10 can pass through the opening 31.
Therefore, in the conventional display device including a MEMS transmissive light valve, the TFT and MEMS transmissive light valve are generally formed on the glass substrate. The TFT is employed to control opening and closing of the MEMS transmissive light valve, so as to enable display. However, the driving circuit of the conventional display device needs to be formed in another chip, which may result in a big size of the display device. Besides, the manufacturing process of the display panel is not compatible with semiconductor manufacturing process, which means the display panel and the driving circuit cannot be manufactured in a same process, resulting in poor compatibility of the display device.